


Ace of Hearts

by Kuroshiro101



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: F/F, First work - Freeform, M/M, Named Reader, Past Violence, Please be nice in the comments, Reader is a Skeleton Monster, accidental misgendering, male reader - Freeform, purposeful misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshiro101/pseuds/Kuroshiro101
Summary: Hey my name is Ace and this is pretty much the story of how I find the love of my life. You are probably thinking of one person right, well who said the love of your life had to be one person?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so no rude comments, please?
> 
> I have a Tumblr profile. It's an ask and art blog so you can see how the characters will look and you can ask me questions there as well.
> 
> It's @heart-mind-soul-andalittlesin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never really thought moving to a new place would be all that interesting. But life can prove you wrong sometimes.

“Here are the keys your apartment Ms. Ace, I hope you have a wonderful time living here.” The landlady says to me as she gives me the keys to my newly rented apartment.

“Thank you Ms.Smith,” I reply to her, not correcting her mistake.

“I’m not that old, you can call me Victoria.” She says to me as she laughs.

Well, she wasn’t wrong, she looked to be in here early 30’s. 

“ Well alrighty, Victoria it is then,” I say to her, smiling widely at her.

We say goodbyes and I look back at my apartment, it is a nice two story apartment and is painted buttercup yellow. I looked at the other apartments next to mine. They were all strangely painted different colors than mine. Dark Blue, Red, Light Blue, and Purple was the order. I shrug and continue to my new home.

I unlock my apartment door and step inside. The interior is also buttercup yellow. I’ve got to paint it a different color when I get a chance. The moving truck should be here in a little bit, so I decide to look around a bit. I check out the kitchen first, it looks similar to what was normal in New home. The oven looks really different though. I guess it’s something else that I’ll have to get used to. I look around a little more until I hear a horn being honked. I look out the window and see it’s the moving truck.

I jog down the stairs and walk outside to greet the mover. I’m glad to see that it was a monster, I do get a bit anxious around humans after all. He seems to be a wolf type monster from the look of him. He gets out of the truck and says to me in a rough voice

“ Would you like me to get started Ms?” He asks.

“ Uh it’s sir, and yeah you can get started whenever,” I say a bit awkwardly.

He nods in apology and goes to the back of the truck and begins to unpack some of my things. I do understand the mistake though. Male skeletons are usually supposed to be really tall, unlike me. I’m about 5’ 4”, that’s not even an average height for human males. My bone structure is even more on the feminine side as well.

I sigh to myself at that fact. I look up, I nearly jump when I see two skeletons coming my way enthusiastically. See, perfect examples of what skeletons are supposed to look. Tall, cute, handsome, actually really handsome. By the time I get my thoughts in check, they are already right in front of me, with their hands out.

“ HELLO, IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU I AM YOUR NEW NEIGHBOR THE GREAT/ MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS/BLUE!!!” They greet me enthusiastically.

“ Hello?” Is all I can think of to say back.

“ THERE IS NO NEED TO BE SHY MY DEAR NEW FRIEND!” Papyrus encourages me.

“ YES NEW FRIEND, WE WILL BRING NO HARM TO YOU,” Blue says.

“ Oh uhm, I’m Ace. It’s nice to meet you two.” I finally reply to them.

I see the confusion in their eyes for a second but it was so swift I’m not even sure if it was even there in the first place. Afterward, they both give me the biggest smiles I think I have ever seen. I can’t help but give them one in return. 

“ WELL ACE, IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU!” Papyrus says happily.

I notice that they both have something in their other hand, they follow my sockets and their smiles get wider if that is even possible. Their personalities are way too similar to be normal, they must be related somehow.

“ OH YES, WE HAVE BROUGHT HOUSEWARMING GIFTS FOR YOU,” Blue says ecstatically. 

“ IT IS MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS/SPAGHETTI!!!” They say in unison. These guys sure do say things in unison a lot.

“ Oh thank you, that’s so sweet of you two,” I say as I accept both of the gifts. 

We end up talking about the others that live in the other apartments. Blue and Papyrus both live with their brother, Blue’s being Stretch and Papyrus’ being Sans, and how lazy both if they are. Their eyes both boggle at this, which makes me chuckle. They say it fondly though so it’s easy to see that they both love their brothers very much. 

They then talk about the ones that live in the red and purple houses, which for some odd reason also turned out to be brothers and skeletons. Red and Edge live in the Red apartment and Black and Mutt live in the Purple apartment. Blue says that they may seem kinda rough around the edges but they are good guys.  
I chuckle at the accidental pun, Blue and Papyrus seem to catch on and they both groan and put their faces in their hand.

We talk for a while longer before Papyrus and Blue say they have to go.

“ WELL I MUST BE GETTING BACK, I HAVE DINNER AWAITING MY TENDER CARE! IT WAS LOVELY MEETING YOU!” Papyrus explains as he begins to head back to his apartment.

“ I MUST BE LEAVING AS WELL, COME OVER WHENEVER YOU WANT. I CAN MAKE YOU MORE OF MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS!” Blue says before he bounds off to his apartment.

I also say goodbye before heading back to my apartment to put my future dinner away. By the time we were finished talking, the mover was already about ½ way done. I spend the rest of the time surfing the undernet.

After the mover is gone, I spend the rest of my evening watching T.V. and eating Tacos, which are definitely the best tacos I think I ever had. After my 5 star dinner, I change into my pajamas. Which consist of brief and a long shirt. I nosedive into the bed and sigh as the knots in my back disappear. I feel sleep start to take over. My thoughts go back to my new neighbors, curious to see how the others could be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr profile. It's an ask and art blog so you can see how the characters will look and you can ask me questions there as well.
> 
> It's @heart-mind-soul-andalittlesin


	2. Purple is a pretty color, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping sucks, but sometimes it can be worth the work.

I wake up the to the all too familiar sound of my alarm blaring. I groan and mumble curses as I slowly get up. I turn off the alarm on my phone and check the time, 8:00 a.m was too early in the morning to get up but food shopping isn't going to do its self. I yawn and hop out of bed with a bit more vigor. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I choose a pair of plum-colored leggings and a black long sleeve crop top. I put on a pair if my black thigh high boots and look at my appearance in the mirror.

” READY FOR BATTLE!” I say to myself, purring on a determined expression.

I grab my keys, wallet, and my phone and head out. I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I get into my car and drive to the closest store in the area using what humans call ”Google Maps”. I get out and start walking towards the store. As I walk, something catches my eye. It's a beautiful darkish purple car, I swear I've seen it before but I don't remember where. I shrug and make my way to the store. I grab a cart and begin shopping. 

I walk through the each of the aisles, grabbing what I need as I go. It doesn't take me to get almost everything on my list. The last things I need are a few ingredients to make tacos and burritos. I roll my cart over to the Hispanic food aisle and get what I need. The final thing I need is taco sauce, I groan at the thought. They always put on the top fucking shelf. How exactly am I supposed to get all the way up there? Not even heels help.

I try anyway, standing on my tippy toes. Trying desperately to grab the sauce. Just as I'm about to give up, I hear a pair of footsteps behind me. I see a large, skeletal hand reach above me and grab what I had no luck in getting. I look behind me and see something I was not expecting today. 

A skeleton was currently behind me. He has deep scars on his skulls that are painful to look at. His eyes lights are a darker orange color. He has golden canine teeth in place of normal ones. My neck started to hurt from looking up at him, he seemed at least 6’4”. Before I could utter a word, he hands me the taco sauce.

” Here ya go darling.” He said, his mouth curving into an amused grin.

I take the taco sauce from his hand. I thank him, he nods and winks at me. He must have been one of the skeletons Blue was talking about earlier. What was his name again? It had something to do with an animal. I snap out of my thinking and see him start to grab jar upon jar of taco sauce. I don’t say anything as he grabs about 20 jars.

“You must really like taco sauce,” I say aloud.

“ This is mostly for my bro.” He response as he gets more ingredients.

“ MUTT!!!” 

“Speak of the devil.” He says as he looks to the other side of the aisle, a prominent smirk gracing his features.

My eye sockets follow his. A skeleton with deep scars on his eye, the same as the skeleton next to me, marches towards us. His eye lights are a beautiful shade of purple. He wore a tattered dark purple scarf, a black tee shirt, and black jeans. My attention, however, was more focused on his purple ankle cut boots. The purple surprisingly fits him well. 

“ MUTT, HAVE YOU GOTTEN EVERYTHING ON THE LIST?” He asks Mutt. Wait, what?

“Yes M’ lord.” He answers automatically, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The other skeleton seems to catch it and rolls his eye lights. Then those same eye lights are suddenly on me, they don’t hold warmth in them. They seem to be judging me harshly. I give him a small smile, he seems to lessen his glare slightly. He folds his arms and turns to face me.

“ AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE?” He demands.

Is he trying to intimidate me? I think he is, good thing intimidation never really works on me. I hold out my hand a smile widely at him.

“ My names Ace, it’s nice you meet ya.” I greet him.

His eyes widen a slightly. He looks at my hand for a long time, this is starting to get awkward. He then slowly unfolds his hands and takes my hand in his. I smile up at him and shake his hand.

“ So, what’s your name?” I ask.

“ WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW, I AM THE MERCIFUL AND MENACING BERRY!” Berry answers.

I look over to Mutt and stretch out my hand.

“ It’s nice to meet you too Mutt,” I say.

“ Nice to meet you too darling.” He said as he took my hand in his.

I jump at the unexpected jolt I feel. I look at him with surprise edged in my expression. His smirk shifts a little into an amused smile at my expression.

“ The old joy buzzer in the hand trick, it’s always funny.” He said as he let’s go of my hand and slips his back into his pants pocket.

I can’t help but snicker at the joke, I always did have a love for jokes. His smile becomes a bit more genuine.

“ HOW DO YOU FIND THAT DEPLORABLE RUBBISH HUMOROUS?” Berry demanded, his frown becoming deep with annoyance.

“ Tibia honest, I always liked jokes,” I say, almost laughing.

I hear Mutt snort, his smile widening. Berry, on the other hand, is fuming, his glare coming back full force. I smile nervously.

“ What, that doesn’t tickle your funny bone?” I ask.

This only makes Berry even angrier, Mutt, on the other hand, let out a little chuckle.

“ THAT’S IT, MUTT WE ARE LEAVING,” Berry yells as he stomps off somewhere.

“ Well I guess that’s my cue, see ya later darling,” Mutt says, winking at me mischievously. 

“ You too, tell Berry I said bye ok,” I say as I return the wink.

“ Will do,” Mutt says as he grabs his cart and follows his brother.

I still have a few more things to get before I go to the cash register. By the time I’m done, the dark purple car is replaced with a white minivan. After putting my groceries in my trunk, I head home. I spend the rest of the day cleaning the house. When night does come, I am exhausted. I fall into bed, sighing in relief as sleep washes over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, completed. I really wanted to introduce Berry and Mutt. I may or may not reeeaaaalllllyyy like Berry. 
> 
> The next chapter will be up whenever I find the motivation to get my lazy a** up and decide to write. You guys can tell me who you want to meet in the next chapter. Just write it in the comments. You never know who it might be. ;3
> 
> Ok, bye guys. ❤️


End file.
